Mitsukai Sanosuke
Sanosuke is a 6th generation Mitsukai, and a member of the Angelic Oracle and Anima Path. He is one of the few males in the Mitsukai family. History Sanosuke was born as one of the elder Mitsukai, and is the eldest male in the family. He is one of the first Mitsukai of his generation to select the Anima Path, only behind Mikuyami and Hirokara. He is the third oldest Anima Path member, and eighth oldest Mitsukai overall in this generation. He is a member of the Angelic Oracle as well, and was one of the first members to be inducted. Appearance Sanosuke is the tallest member in the Mitsukai family. He has brick-colored hair that is shoulder length with bangs and side bangs, and chartreuse colored eyes. He also possesses a muscular build, like his brothers, and is in the middle ground in that regard. He isn't as muscular as his brother Atora, but he isn't scrawny like Shikisai. He usually wears casual clothing, but can also done garbs that are associated with the Anima Path. Synopsis Sanosuke has been a major player in recent efforts against Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. He was involved in the war against Origin, and has been involved in recent missions involving the enemy. Sanosuke, since he's been involved with Chaos X, has been a contributor to every mission, and major battles. Personality Nicknamed the "Brick Hero" because of his hair, and his tendency to protect his younger sisters, Sanosuke is a fiery individual with a flare for the dramatic. He may often prank his siblings along with his brothers, though he tends to let Shikisai do the dirty work. When fighting he tends to take on a more serious, arrogant tone, which is something most people relate with the Anima Path. Otherwise, he's highly defensive of his younger and older sisters, and often times goes after certain individuals to ensure his sisters safety. Powers & Abilities 'Energies': *'Fracture' - Sanosuke's offensive energy, and is mainly used to power every section of his arsenal. Due to its name, it's obvious this energy is mainly used for earth-based maneuvers and techniques. It can also be used for others, however. It's color varies from blue to green, depending on what he's using. *'Tremor' - Sanosuke's defensive energy, which is said to be one of the most strongest in the entire family. It is mainly used with earth-based techniques, and only strengthens it. Sanosuke's defensive capabilities rank in the top in terms of his family, and he is able to switch his Tremor and Fracture with ease. *'Fissure' - A mixture of his Fracture and Tremor. A strong and sturdy offense, mixed with a defense that is hard to penetrate, the Fissure is short in supply obviously. It's power is greater than the other two energies of course, and is used to seal the deal on fights. 'Elements': *'Earth Element' - Sanosuke's main area of expertise. He is able to sense movements through the ground, and can use his own knowledge of the element to create structures of earth with his energies. He can use the earth to defend, or attack, and has been seen using it for both sides. *'Wind Element' - Sanosuke's secondary element, used to compliment his Earth mastery. Sanosuke uses the Wind Element to fuel his speed, and to also add an extra dimension to his Earth manipulation. He can mix and match the two elements together to create openings during battle. *'Anima' - The basis to the Anima Path. The Anima enables him to cripple his opponents, by turning their own elements against them. The Anima deals with relationships between elements. A series of techniques enables him to drain, destroy, and corrupt energies of certain elements, depending on what elements he comes into contact with. *'Giga' - While the Anima cripples the opponent, the Giga enhances the Mitsukai using it. It is an exclusive Anima Path element, which works on enhancing the energy of the user. Sanosuke has been seen using the Giga less frequently than the Anima, but he's still a master of it. It increases the speed and durability of his energies, and allows him to use larger sources of energy without exhausting himself too fast. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': Sanosuke's hand-to-hand combat is well documented, mainly because of his Mitsukai roots. Most, if not all know how to fight with their bare hands, and he is no exception. Each Path has its own style that is more suited for their elements and whatnot. He practices the Anima's form of hand-to-hand combat. *'Shatter Fist' - The standard fighting style for Anima Path members. It mirrors the usage of the Anima, and as such, works through crippling the opponent. Users of the Shatter Fist will attack the opponent's joints and other vital areas, rather than go for knockout punches. Sanosuke is considered a master of this close quarter combat technique, and can use it through multiple mediums. *'Swordsmanship' - Sanosuke is a master swordsman, having learned the Ukari based techniques a while back. He is able to use his techniques to support his fighting style, and it doesn't hinder his ability to use anything else from his arsenal. He can use his energies as well through this ability. 'Equipment': *'Quaver' - Sanosuke's weapon, which is usually contained in a scabbard that's strapped to his back. The hilt is black with some mixtures of blue here and there, and the steel is blue as well, possibly to pay homage to the Anima Path. His Quaver can utilize all three of his energies, and can be used to power his elements as well. It's mainly used for the Ukari's sword based techniques however, but it is a versatile weapon nonetheless.